


Consume

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day 7: Supernatural/Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, jesus where do i start, very messy werewolf rimming, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: Werewolf!McCree and Young!Genji for day 7: Supernatural/Halloween
There's only one person who can 'control' Jesse during his heats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes well maybe some time I'll go back to write the rest of the days, but I had too many assignments qq I wrote this one at the start of the month, so I had it prepped for today o3o I really hope you enjoy, I love younger Genji so much he's so cute <3  
> Just 4k words of self indulgent smut *finger guns*

“How is this?” Genji asked as he gently tugged at the brown collar around Jesse’s neck. The soft leather was flexible enough to be comfortable, but strong enough for its intended purpose. A small, circular device sat in the lining of the collar, and Genji fingered it lightly, pulling it around so it was at the front of Jesse’s neck.  
  
“Little looser, darl’.” Jesse tilted his head up slightly to let Genji pull out the buckle and move it back one hole, making the collar hang slack around his neck. “That’ll do the trick.”  
  
Genji stepped back with a smile, eyeing his handiwork. Jesse stood shackled against the wall, naked from the waist up, wrists and ankles held by steel cuffs and chains that tinkled lightly, every time he moved. The dim, orange light of the lamplight cast shadows across his abdominal muscles, the solid bulge of his biceps, every time he tugged at the shackles, testing their strength. Genji’s body was a similar build beneath the yukata he wore, but his lean figure was built for precision and calculated strength, while Jesse’s told stories of bullet wounds and bar fights, tales of brawn and broken knuckles. His eyes followed the line of his collarbone appreciatively, the trail of hair down Jesse’s navel down his loose pants. They had to be loose for the transformation, but there was definitely something nice about seeing Jesse in those pants, hanging low around his hips, the sharp muscled curve of his Adonis belt bringing Genji’s tongue over his lips.

The walls of the room were a deep maroon, and the small space was cosy and comfortable, the bed really only there for decoration, the satin sheets rumpled only from where he sat on them earlier. They never ended up using the bed. He knew the walls and doors were reinforced three times over, and that no matter how loud he yelled or screamed, or Jesse howled and cried, no one would hear. Genji smiled.  
  
“Dontchu just look like the cat just got the canary,” Jesse teased, though Genji knew him well enough to know that nervous, tense shift of his shoulders.  
  
“I have something far better than a canary.” Genji shrugged, placing a hand on his bare shoulder, letting his yukata slip loose on his shoulders just enough to seem accidental, but show just enough to have Jesse’s eyes flickering, his Adam’s apple bobbing.  
  
“Somethin’ a little tougher than a canary, too.” Jesse’s mouth curved into a small frown, and Genji tutted, brushing his thumb across the downwards tilt of his lips. He could begin to see a light sheen of sweat covering Jesse’s skin, and his chest rose and fell fast, his eyes fluttering. It was close, the change.  
  
“I will be okay, Jesse.” He leaned upwards, pecking him on the lips fondly. The crease between Jesse’s eyes softened, and his chest slowed for a moment as he breathed in deeply.  
  
“What if I hurt you bad?” Jesse murmured, nudging his nose against Genji’s forehead, and he leaned into the soft gesture, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
“You don’t think I can handle you?” He asked playfully, toying with the collar with a finger.  
  
“I reckon you could handle me with yer hands behind yer back, sweetheart,” Jesse chuckled, his breath unnaturally short, and the chains tinkled as he tugged his arms. “The ‘canary’, on the other hand…”  
  
“I have this,” Genji reassured, waving the small remote in his hand, little buttons depicting settings from one to five. Jesse eyed it.  “And I can take care of myself.”   
  
Jesse hummed, his eyes unconvinced. Genji silenced his next words, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s hot neck, feeling the burning temperature through the soft cotton of his robe. Jesse’s temperature was always so high when his time came close, his heart thumping so fast and hard that Genji could feel it in fingertips. His lips were fire and tingling ice, bringing warmth blossoming across Genji’s mouth and stomach, excitement coursing through his veins. Genji combed his fingers through Jesse’s soft, brown locks, running his tongue over Jesse’s sharp canines.  
Jesse groaned, a sound of both pleasure and discomfort, and his muscles tensed unnaturally beneath Genji’s fingers. A growl rumbled from his chest, and Genji felt it against his hands, the sharp thrill that shot up his spine as the chains yanked tight. Jesse groaned, hot, agonised, panting breaths brushing over Genji’s skin.  
  
“Swee –” Jesse gasped, words tumbling over Genji’s lips, “Sweetheart – it’s time –”  
  
Genji pulled back reluctantly, trailing his fingertips over Jesse’s sweaty, heaving skin as he took a step back. He never liked to see Jesse suffer, but the transformative process was at the very least, swift. It always started with his body. His muscles strained, veins bulging and pulsing on his arms as he groaned and yanked at his chains, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Genji thought he could hear the bones creaking as Jesse’s stature grew, his hands curling into claws, a light glow of hair sprouting over his arms and legs. His cries slowly became deeper, throatier, and Genji bit his bottom lip as Jesse’s eyes lightened to gold, his irises forming dark slits, wild and bright. His lips curled over his teeth, canines lengthening to sharp, fierce points, snarls ripping out of his throat as he threw his head back, fighting his restraints with everything he had. Even though Genji felt he had watched this hundreds of times, he was always fascinated, always entranced, watching Jesse become what stood in front of him, the half man, half beast, panting and wild eyed, breaths panting out from sharp teeth.  
  
“Jesse…?” Genji called, and was greeted with a snarl, Jesse’s dark fringe falling over his eyes. His eyes locked onto Genji, nostrils flaring as he breathed in deep, chest rising and falling. Jesse roared and lunged, scrambling for him, saliva dripping to the ground as his teeth gnashed together hungrily. Genji licked his lips, eyes tracing over Jesse’s sweaty neck, the beautiful tense lines of his abdominal muscles…the bulge of his cock in the loose pants, tented against the fabric. Jesse had been having heats ever since he had been changed, and it was very quickly that he had discovered they were unstoppable and insatiable. Genji had found it suited him quite well.  
  
“Jessee…” Genji crooned, letting his yukata slip over his shoulders, slowly stalking closer. Jesse pulled desperately, whimpering, growling, snapping his teeth, panting as his eyes bore holes over Genji’s exposed neck.  
  
“ _Are you hungry?”_ Genji always fell back to his native tongue when Jesse was like this. He didn’t know why, but he felt like Jesse reacted better to him, when he talked in this language. Carefully, he reached out a hand, and Jesse snapped at him, nostrils flaring. _“Do you remember me?”_    
  
Jesse’s eyes flickered briefly, and he lunged for his hand again. His teeth caught the tip of Genji’s fingers, and the sharp edge drew blood instantly. The pain was nothing, but Genji tutted and flipped the small remote in his other hand, clicking the 1 button. A sharp jolt rocked through Jesse’s body, the collar now sitting snugly against his neck administering the light shock straight to his skin. He snarled, shaking his head, and Genji softly said his name again, catching his attention. He brought his hand close to Jesse again. This time, Jesse growled, and slowly opened his jaw, tongue slipping from between his sharp canines to lap at the blood welling against his fingertip.  
  
_“You do remember,”_ Genji hummed approvingly, taking another step closer. Jesse dove forward again, and Genji swiftly tapped the 2 on his remote, sending him jerking back and gnashing his teeth. “ _Be a good boy, okay?”  
_  
The collar functioned well, but relied on 2 relatively _unreliable_ points. Firstly, that the shock was enough to hurt something as durable and seemingly impervious as Jesse’s form as it was now. Secondly, that his desire for self-preservation outweighed his desire to breed. So far, they had held solid, but every time, Genji wondered, fascinated, if Jesse would one day ignore that shock, and ravage him to pieces. He smiled.  
It only took a few more clicks for Jesse to learn. He was not stupid, even wild eyed like this.  
  
“ _I know what you want,_ ” Genji murmured, running his thumb across Jesse’s cheek, listening to those throaty, impatient grumbles. He leaned upwards, and kissed his shaking jaw lightly. Jesse snarled, loud in his ear, but nothing else, save for the tug at his hands. “ _Good boy.”  
_  
Genji knew this Jesse was not interested in kisses. Even though _his_ Jesse loved to kiss him again and again, bringing his tongue over Genji’s lips, teeth, repeating soft praises across his skin, _this_ Jesse had no patience for that kind of thing. Genji loved both Jesses, though perhaps for different reasons. He dropped his palm over the heated skin of Jesse’s chest, feeling the pounding heart, the sweat, the tense muscles. He bit his bottom lip as his fingers trailed down across Jesse’s abdomen, tugging gently at the waistband of his pants. He pulled, hooking his finger in the elastic, his own breath coming out short as Jesse’s cock, thick and throbbing, came into view. Genji exhaled blissfully, letting go of the loose material so it slid to Jesse’s ankles. He stroked his palms down Jesse’s scorching sides, feeling them tense and ripple as he lurched forward.  
  
“ _I know, I know,”_ Genji said fondly, running his fingers along the hot shaft of Jesse’s cock. He grunted and his hips bucked forward, the chains pulled taut again and again. Genji sank to his knees, hungrily eyeing Jesse’s erection.  “ _I’ll take care of you.”  
_  
When he took hold of Jesse’s cock, his entire body convulsed, and for a moment, Genji thought the bolts keeping the chains to the wall would break. Genji placed a hand on the bulging muscles of Jesse’s thigh, having trouble keeping him still even with his strength, and he laughed breathlessly, licking his lips. He stroked the hot length of Jesse’s cock, the thickness heavy and delicious in the palm of his hand. Genji let his tongue flicker out and swipe over the head of his erection, and the husky snarl that ripped from Jesse went straight to his stomach. The sweet, sharp twinge of excitement rushed through his insides, and he slowly let his hand fall to his own thigh, pushing apart the soft material of his yukata. The salty taste of sweat and pre-cum against his tongue made him groan, and he parted his lips wide, eyes flickering upwards over the toned torso, to those pretty, golden eyes, unfocused in their pleasure and blind desire. His bared teeth grit together, snapping in those strong, square jaws.  
  
Jesse’s beard was always a little scruffy when he kissed Genji, always whispering the same things like a prayer, “ _Genji, darlin’, sweetie, you’re beautiful.”_ Always so sweet and charming, Genji had melted so fast he hadn’t even noticed himself dissolving. He was careful with his teeth, though it was hard with Jesse’s size. He wrapped his lips around Jesse’s cock, feeling the strain in his jaws as he inched forward. It was hot in Genji’s mouth, his tongue pressed to the underside of Jesse’s cock. He felt his eyes water as the head of Jesse’s cock hit the back of his throat. All the while, Jesse’s strained growls whined from his throat, his hips thrusting forward in their limited movement, searching for the contact, the heat from Genji’s tongue, his mouth. Genji’s moans were muffled, his hand on his own erection, stroking himself in time to the shuddered thrusts in his mouth.

The salty taste was strong in the back of his throat, burning on his tongue, and the searing haze of lust over his mind made it so hard to think straight, when all he could taste was Jesse. Saliva dripped from his lips, and he breathed the best he could through his nose, hand slick with his own arousal, pleasure rocking through his waist in times with his strokes. Jesse grunted and his thrusts became sharper, harder, and Genji moaned in anticipation. Unlike his Jesse, this Jesse did not brush his hair behind his ears, stroke his cheeks, singing his praises as Genji knelt in front of him. This Jesse did not groan his name huskily as he got closer to the edge, “ _Genji, darl’, that’s enough now,”._

This Jesse drew blood from his own palms – wounds that healed as soon as they were inflicted – as he came, a desperate growl shuddering from his throat as Genji felt his cock throb in his mouth, semen burning over his tongue, thick and bitter. He pulled his mouth away, unable to swallow as fast as it came, feeling it dribble down his chin in warm rivulets as he kept his mouth open, hungrily catching the liquid dripping from Jesse’s cock. Genji swallowed and wiped the back of his hand across his chin, licking the excess of his knuckles. His own cock throbbed, but he didn’t want to come yet, not without Jesse inside him.

Genji smiled and licked his lips, standing up slowly on shaking legs. He picked the remote from where it fell on the floor, rubbing his fingers across the buttons. Jesse growled weakly when Genji pressed against him, letting the rest of his clothes slip to the floor. He licked Jesse’s canines, hands over his scruffy face.  
  
_“So cute,”_ Genji whispered, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s thick neck, the leather of the collar rubbing against his arms. Jesse growled again, his breath hot on his neck, and his cock pressed hard against Genji’s thigh. He felt teeth against his pulse, and he tilted his neck, feeling the sharp scrape on his skin.  
Jesse bit into his skin, and Genji gasped, pain blooming over his neck as warm liquid trickled down his collarbone, accompanied by the sweetest of pleasure. His fingers danced on the buttons, as Jesse’s teeth sank into his crook of his neck, knowing full well how capable he was of crunching through Genji’s muscles and bone instantly.  
  
_“Jesse…”_ He breathed, and the teeth pulled away from his neck. A hot tongue swept across his skin, lapping at the blood, greedily gulping down the liquid. The sting spread across his skin like lightning, and Genji’s eyes fluttered with the sweet sensation it brought. He reluctantly pulled away briefly to grab at the key on the desk, and trailed his hand down the bulging muscles of Jesse’s arm, playing over the shackles. His claws clenched and unclenched, yanking at the restraints.  
  
_“Be patient,”_ Genji chastised, though he was just as eager. When he unlocked the first wrist, Jesse almost seemed at a lost at the freedom. It was only when Genji freed his second wrist that he seemed to realise his hands were no longer bound. Genji’s heart pounded in his chest, and the next thing he knew, he was seeing bursts of colour as his head hit the ground, his body pinned to the ground by Jesse’s chest, his arms. His hand flickered over the remote, but he pressed nothing as Jesse’s strong hands held his wrists. Genji held his breath as Jesse’s nose pressed into his neck, his hot panting breath running over his skin, teeth and tongue skimming over collarbone. The pressure on his wrist lightened, and Jesse’s hand gripped into his thigh, and Genji let out a gasp as his legs were pulled wide with the desperation of a starving man. He bit his bottom lip so hard he felt he was drawing blood when he felt Jesse’s suffocating heat at his entrance. Genji always prepared himself thoroughly before these nights, because he knew this Jesse would not.  
  
_His_ Jesse would spend an agonising amount of time slowly pressing his fingers inside Genji, his digits slick and coated in lubricant, sliding deep inside him. He would take it so slow, one finger, then two, and maybe if Genji begged nicely, a third, and Jesse knew his body so well that he’d hit that lovely spot inside him with every push of his hand. His beard would be scruffy and ticklish against Genji’s inner thighs as he teased endlessly, _“how’s that feel now, sweetheart?”_ , when Jesse knew plenty well how it felt, especially when he’d make Genji come without even touching his cock. God, he loved it, and _God,_ he loved that this Jesse thrust himself inside so desperately, the instant fire rocking through Genji’s insides making him see stars brighter than the sun. Jesse’s cock was so big inside him, filling him to the brim and he had to be careful he didn’t overflow, the burning friction bringing tears to his eyes. It felt so good he thought he would lose his mind.  
  
“ _Jeesssee…”_ Genji groaned, and his hands were freed as those big, sharp hands gripped onto his hips, digging into his skin so hard. He wrapped his arms around that thick neck and tightened his hands into Jesse’s soft brown hair, even matted with sweat it was now. Jesse’s growled, frantic gasps in his ear as he thrust into him again and again, as deep as he could every time, the obscene sound of slick skin slapping against skin confined to this small, private room. Genji’s fingers gripped so tight his bones creaked, his mind blank as nonsensical sounds of pleasure bubbled from his lips, punctuated with Jesse’s name. His cock remained painfully untouched, throbbing against his stomach and painting his abdomen with pre-cum, and Jesse snarled, pulling himself from Genji suddenly.

Genji had to take some time to come back down to earth, confused at the empty feeling inside him, but Jesse took hold of him, flipping him and grabbing hold of his hips. Genji almost laughed – his Jesse didn’t like this position, “ _how am I supposed to see yer pretty face like this,”_ (funnily enough, Jesse seemed to prefer him riding on top – not that Genji had any problem with that) and would only really do it as an indulgence of Genji’s at his request – but he did not have time to revel in the moment before he had to brace himself against the ground, Jesse’s cock thrusting hard inside him.  
  
“ _Yes, Jesse, please,”_ Genji begged, but he didn’t have to encourage this Jesse to have him fucking him into the ground, and he whimpered, voice hoarse with pleasure as teeth sank into his shoulder. The floor was cool against his hot skin, but there was nothing for Genji to hold on to as Jesse’s cock relentlessly pounded into him. Incoherent cries burst from his mouth every time Jesse pushed forward as the hot haze that filled his head made him lose all sense. Jesse could tear him apart right here, and Genji would moan his name as he did it. Jesse’s breaths huffed hot and wet against his neck, his tongue lapping over the pierced skin as Genji sobbed into the floor, breaths ripped from his lungs as pleasure rocked through his hips.  
  
“ _I’m going to come, Jesse, Jesse, please…!”_ Genji gasped, touching his own throbbing cock, desperately stroking himself closer to his orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts for Genji to cry Jesse’s name like a prayer, searing bolts of pleasure flooding through his body as his eyes squeezed shut, his climax flooding his head with molten ecstasy. It was only when he started to breathe again, the waves of heat subsiding in small throbs over his body, that he heard Jesse’s grunts, that long, drawn growl accompanied by the delicious sensation of burning seed filling him up inside. Genji purred, eyes fluttering at each pulse of Jesse’s cock inside him. His limbs felt weak, and he let his torso fall to the floor, resting his forehead on his forearms as Jesse’s hands loosened on his waist. His hand and the floor was splattered with his own come, and he whimpered at the feeling of Jesse pulling out from him, hot liquid trickling from his entrance, down the back of his thighs.

Jesse grumbled and nuzzled his nose against the back of Genji’s neck, and he turned around with a satisfied sigh, avoiding his mess as the cool floor pressed against his back.  
  
“ _Are you feeling good?”_ Genji murmured contentedly, brushing his hand over Jesse’s hot cheek. He grunted and gripped Genji’s wrist, burrowing his nose against his palm. His skin hot and flushed, Genji watched enthralled and eager as Jesse opened his mouth. “ _Fond now that you are satisfied?”_ His laughter was soft and breathless.

Jesse’s tongue flickered out over his canines, and Genji bit his lip as Jesse lapped at the cooling come on his hand, his hot, wet tongue working over the palm, his wrist, between his fingers. He watched, dull excitement running through his veins as Jesse kept him pinned to the ground, tongue trailing down his arm, over his chest. His eyes fluttered when teeth scraped over his nipple, but they did not linger. Jesse’s tongue continued over his stomach, licking over the lines of his muscles, tense in Genji’s laboured breathing. He left a trail of cooling saliva over his navel, and Genji gasped as his tongue flicked over the sensitive head of his soft cock, lapping the remaining droplets of come.  
  
_“Ah – “_ Genji’s breath hitched as he squirmed beneath Jesse, his legs held down by strong, tense arms as his hot, wet tongue lapped across his cock, messily over the limp shaft. _His_ Jesse was fond of taking his time and skilfully using his tongue when he held Genji’s thighs in his large, calloused hands. Sometimes, he would use his prosthetic hand, cool to the touch, against Genji’s cock, making him gasp and his back to arch off the mattress at the sensation, as he ran his tongue over the head, the slit, stopping only to speak in that sultry, low voice, his Southern accent thick and lilting – “ _That’s it darl’, let’s hear that sweet voice o’ yours, you don’t know what you do to me,”_. For a cowboy, he sure knew how to use that mouth with great finesse. This Jesse grabbed his hips suddenly, hoisting them towards his face as he leaned upwards and back on his haunches.  
  
Genji’s eyes widened in surprise as his back pressed into the floor, his lower body held up as Jesse brought his mouth hungrily over his inner thighs, his lower abdomen shining with saliva.  
“ _Jesse – what are you – ah!”_  
Genji felt a shiver run through his entire body, his fingers scrunching against the ground, toes curling as Jesse licked his own semen off Genji’s thighs, following the trail to his entrance and pressing that burning tongue against him. The groan that burst from Genji’s lips came from deep in his gut, his eyes squeezing shut as pleasure as overpowering as agony washed over him. He didn’t know whether it was because just the idea of this Jesse hungrily devouring the remnants of his pleasure from inside him, or the intoxicating movements of his tongue, his hands peeling apart Genji’s cheeks and bringing his tongue over and inside his entrance again and again.

His throat was sore from crying out too much, and his moans came out rough and hoarse. His cock twitched, slowly growing hard again against his stomach. Jesse’s movements were rough and impatient, completely lacking in delicacy, and with a final hungry probe of his tongue, pulled Genji’s hips towards his waist. Jesse was hard again, and Genji’s lips curved into a breathless smile.

  
_“Good boy, Jesse. We have all night.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love the idea of 2 sided Jesse y'know you got one that loves to treat Genji like a princess and spoil him rotten - and then you got wolf Jesse absolutely banging the living daylights out of him \\(*^*)/  
> Come visit me and fan to me about mcgenji <3  
> http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/


End file.
